


Where Dreams Die- A Stray Kids Disney Employee AU

by Lyn_68



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Disney, Disney Employees, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lifeguard!Chan, Summer Jobs, Texting, a country bear, because its easier for me, but he wont admit it, but itll be a funny one, changbin is afraid of the dark, chat fic, except jeongin, first day of work, group chats, hyunjin and changbin are neighbors, i wrote this in line at disney, its gonna be a hot mess, jisung is alone, lifeguard!felix, minho hates his job, tagged teen for mild cursing, they all work at Disney World, they live in florida, this isnt really ship based, why are those not tags, woojin is a bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_68/pseuds/Lyn_68
Summary: Basically skz are disney employees and its a crack festJisung thinks it would be a good idea if he and his friends, Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin, all get jobs together over the summer. And that's how they end up working at Disney.There, they meet new friends and have a wild time during the best and worst summer of their lives.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i just wanted to drop a couple things here for you. 
> 
> first, my friend made this edit for the fic. its super funny and it kinda outlines each of their jobs at the park? honestly its more like a disney crack video but i love it  
[Where dreams die (SKZ disney AU)](https://youtu.be/eocH7GSDGWY)
> 
> second, i wanted to give you my twitter in case any of you ever want to get in touch with me. i might also start posting updates on my writing and giving little spoilers and previews as i write them. come check it out  
[@kpop_trxshbin](https://twitter.com/kpop_trxshbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original part that i wrote while waiting in line at Disney World. Just some 00 line clowning Changbin :P
> 
> (This probably won't be part of the plot, but its funny so i figured i'd include it as a preview for the crack to come)

Hyunjin: Riiiiiip binnie

Woojin: Why? What happened??

Hyunjin: So u know how I have my break right now??

Hyunjin: Well I went to get on Haunted Mansion to harass our dearest binnie

Woojin: Because???

Hyunjin: Because I can

Hyunjin: Stop interrupting the story hyung

Hyunjin: Anyways, I got on the ride and when i got to the graveyard part, the ride stopped.

Hyunjin: Then I saw binnie hyung slip through the maintenance door to check the ride

Woojin: He was in there in the dark??

Jisung: Well they can't turn the lights on with people on the ride

Minho: I'm confused

Minho: What's so bad about changbin checking the ride??

Hyunjin: Oh hyung

Jisung: He doesn't know

Felix: Doesn't know what??

Seungmin: Et tu, Felix??

Felix: O.0

Hyunjin: Ignore him

Jisung: Hyung's a scardy cat

Jisung: He's afraid of the dark

Seungmin: And ghosts

Woojin: Then why did he sign up to work the mansion?

Chan: Ummm guys?

Chan: Felix just bolted

Chan: What did u do??

Chan: Oh

Jeongin: Go back to work

Jeongin: Your spamming is gonna get me in trouble

Changbin: Screw you hwang hyunjin

Changbin: I expected this betrayal from Jisung and hyunjin

Changbin: But you seungmin?

Hyunjin: Hey

Jisung: Hey >:(

_ Seungmin has left the chat _

Jisung: Lol

Jisung: Chicken

Woojin: What about chicken??

Changbin: Ur next Han Jisung

Jisung: Next??

Jisung: What about jinnie lol

Jisung: Jinnie??

Jisung: Hyunjin?

Jisung: Oh fuck

_ Jisung has left the chat _

Chan: What just happened??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats it. i cant wait to write the rest of this
> 
> if youre wondering, this entire fic was birthed cause my friend and i got stuck on haunted mansion, and while we were waiting we somehow started talking about skz members working at disney and this happened. literally. 
> 
> i have the first few chapters written (that literally never happens wow) so ill probably post the first one tomorrow
> 
> i hope you find this as funny as i do. til next time (^_−)☆


	2. Employed bitches (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 00 line got jobs, which means Jeongin can live in peace this summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is good???
> 
> its gonna be a little slow at first cause i gotta introduce everyone. but enjoy!!

**Jobless bums (5)**

_ iswearimaussie renamed the chat to  _ ** _employed bitches_ **

iswearimaussie: the bois u knew are no more

iswearimaussie: now we are Men

baby: does this mean i can have my freetime back?

j.one: no one can look down on us now

j.one: i now begin my life as a Working Class Citizen

freckledkingofaustralia: be prepared for taxes and sleepless nights and disappointment

Seungmin: can you stop being dramatic

Seungmin: its just a summer job

freckledkingofaustralia: wAIT 

freckledkingofaustralia: where r u guys workingggggg

freckledkingofaustralia: i don't want to be aloneeeee

Seungmin: surprisingly enough, my photography application got accepted

Seungmin: my shift is in the main park

iswearimaussie: I'M GONNA BE A CAHRACTRE ESCORT

iswearimaussie: i get to spend ALL MY TIME with the PRINCES AND PRINCESSES

iswearimaussie: BITCHES HAVE TO LINE UP TO MEET THEM BUT I GET TO SEE THEM ALL. THE. TIME.

iswearimaussie: 10/10 best job

freckledkingofaustralia: oh

freckledkingofaustralia: i guess i'm alone then…

freckledkingofaustralia: i got in as a lifeguard in blizzard beach

iswearimaussie: WTF FELIX

iswearimaussie: THATS LITERALLY SO HARD TO GET IN THE SUMMER

iswearimaussie: why r u upset :(

freckledkingofaustralia: i wanted to work with u guys :(

j.one: wait

j.one: ur telling me that 

j.one: NONE OF YOU

j.one: are in animal kingdom

iswearimaussie: no gross

iswearimaussie: it smells like animals there

iswearimaussie: why would u put urself through that

Seungmin: its not THAT bad hyunjin, the animal smell is just u

Seungmin: and to be fair, i applied for any park and got put in mk

j.one: this literally sucks

j.one: it was my idea to work together at the same place

j.one: and i'm the one that’s left out

freckledkingofaustralia: don't feel bad

freckledkingofaustralia: i'm not working with them either

iswearimaussie: what about u jeongin?

iswearimaussie: where did they put u?

baby: nowhere

Seungmin: what

iswearimaussie: what

j.one: WHAT

freckledkingofaustralia: NANI?!

baby: i didnt apply

baby: minimum wage is below me

baby: i'm too good for disney

_ j.one changed their name to abandoned _

abandoned: i can't believe uve done this to me

abandoned: i'm gonna be ALONE

abandoned: IN A STRANGE PLACE

Seungmin: please

Seungmin: u practically grew up at disney like everyone else who lives here

Seungmin: ull be fine

abandoned: :(

_ iswearimaussie changed their name to TheRoyalGuard _

_ freckledkingofaustralia changed their name to aussielifeguard _

TheRoyalGuard: ….

TheRoyalGuard: seungmin?

Seungmin: no

aussielifeguard: but you have to

aussielifeguard: ur the only one without a nickname

baby: yeah thats been bothering me

baby: y don't u have one

Seungmin: because its pointless and stupid

abandoned: ur pointless and stupid

aussielifeguard: please??

Seungmin: No

baby: CONFORM YOU PEASANT 

TheRoyalGuard: as much as i hate to abuse my power

abandoned: lies

TheRoyalGuard: i can and WILL use my admin powers to change it

TheRoyalGuard: so make a cool username or ill do it for u

Seungmin: i REFUSE

_ TheRoyalGuard changed Seungmin’s name to PEASANT _

PEASANT: i hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt sure what their chat names would be at first, and halfway through i realized i never made one for seungmin >.<
> 
> but here we go. next chapter we'll introduce the others, then the real fun begins
> 
> (also im lazy so they might refer to magic kingdom as mk and animal kingdom as ak, blizzard beach as bb, you get it)
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 00 line's first day of work arrives, and they meet some unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is disclaimer that i know nothing about working at disney. the little i do know was either told to me by some friends that work there or was stuff i looked up. its not gonna be exactly accurate, and most of the actual work stuff is probably gonna be a little vague. 
> 
> but besides that, i'm really excited for this chapter. there's a lot less in the group chat and more stuff written out about their day. let me know if this works. 
> 
> here we go!!

**Neighbors (2)**

TheRoyalGuard: i know weve literally only talked like once

darklord: is this about ur dog again

darklord: i'm not dogsitting for u

darklord: i told u i don't think it likes me and i don't like it

TheRoyalGuard: FIRST OFF

TheRoyalGuard: kkami is a he not an it and i wouldnt want u dogsitting again EVER

TheRoyalGuard: and second

TheRoyalGuard: i know uve been working at disney for a while and i'm starting there tomorrow

darklord: so?

TheRoyalGuard: i just wanted to know if u had any tips or anything 

darklord: is that it

darklord: seriously?

TheRoyalGuard: yep

darklord: just go to work

TheRoyalGuard: :(

TheRoyalGuard: i'm working with the characters

TheRoyalGuard: where r u working

darklord: really?

darklord: gross

darklord: i'm on haunted mansion

TheRoyalGuard: hmmm

TheRoyalGuard: it fits

TheRoyalGuard: some of my friends r working there too u wanna have lunch with us

darklord: why would i have lunch with u

TheRoyalGuard: if u don't want to its fine

darklord: i'm kidding

darklord: ill bring my friend too he needs more friends

TheRoyalGuard: thats fine

TheRoyalGuard: :)

darklord: now i want to sleep its one am

TheRoyalGuard: cya tomorrow neighbor :)

darklord: >:(

####  \-----------

After a month of training, the boys’ first official day working in the parks arrived. Felix watched Hyunjin’s beat-up car drive off before making his way to the lifeguard locker room. 

Last week, towards the end of his training, Felix found out that he would be working along a section of the lazy river with a guy named Chris. Chris was apparently an experienced lifeguard who had worked that same shift the summer before, which was why Felix was paired with him. 

Felix expected a lot of things about Chris, like he expected him to be some muscled surfer dude with a perfect tan. But as it turns out, he was nothing like that at all. 

“You’re working here for this shift? You must be Felix, right?” Felix looked up from his little lifeguard’s station to see a pale kid with bleach blond hair smiling awkwardly at him. 

“Ummm…. yes??” 

“Oh. Well, my name’s Chris. I’ll be working on the other side of the river, if you have any questions, just ask. I’ve been doing this for a while, so—”

“Wait, are you Australian?” Chris stopped mid-ramble and stared at Felix like he had just asked if he had two heads. After a few seconds, he nodded, looking a little lost. 

“I’M Australian, too!!”

“Woah, I’m so used to hearing the accent at home that I didn’t even notice.” 

The two just stared at each other for a minute before they both burst out laughing. Felix felt himself relax a little, happy knowing he had found someone he could talk to. 

“So what made you decide to work here anyways?”

“Oh, my friend Jisung thought it would be cool if we all got summer jobs together, so we all applied to work at Disney.”

“Are they lifeguards too?”

“No.” Felix looked down sadly. “They’re not even in this park. They’re all working in Magic Kingdom.”

Chris watched Felix sadly fiddle with his lifeguard whistle, trying to think of something to cheer him up. After a few moments, he had an idea. 

“Well I have a friend working in Magic Kingdom, too. We always meet up to have lunch together, you can come with us if you want.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, and maybe you’ll be able to meet up with your friends too.”

Felix smiled happily at the idea of getting to see Hyunjin and Seungmin later that day. “That sounds great!! Then you can meet them too! I think you’ll really like them.”

As the new friends continued to talk, an announcement came out that the park was opening in five minutes. Chris made his way around to the other side of the river, and Felix started his first day with a smile, counting down the minutes until their lunch break came. 

####  \-----------

“So this guy is your neighbor?”

Seungmin and Hyunjin met up in the employee area of the park and made their way towards when Hyunjin’s neighbor was meeting them for lunch. 

“Yeah? We don’t really talk that much, especially after what happened with Kkami, but since we work together now, I figured I could try to forgive him.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes at Hyunjin’s dramatics. “You make it sound like he killed you dog. Besides, you just want him to give you rides to work so you don’t have to pay for gas.”

“What?!” Hyunjin gasped dramatically, a hand on his chest. “I would never abuse our friendship like that! How could you even say that?”

Seungmin was about to reply when he noticed a short edgy-looking teen staring at them a few feet away. Hyunjin noticed too, and when he saw the dude he started to wave frantically. 

“Changbin! Over here!!” The boy, Changbin, walked over and punched Hyunjin in the arm. 

“I already saw you, idiot. Stop being so loud.”

Another boy stood a little behind Changbin. He was taller, with messy brown hair and a face that screamed  _ Talk to me and I’ll kill you.  _ Changbin either didn’t notice the boy’s mood, or didn’t care, because he turned around and pushed him towards Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

“This is Minho. Don’t be offended if he doesn’t acknowledge your presence, he’s always like this after his shift.” Then, Changbin turned to Seungmin, as if he just noticed he was there. “I don’t know you.”

“I’m Seungmin. Hyunjin’s classmate,” he answered, slightly annoyed. He was starting to feel the same as Minho. Maybe they’d get along better than he’d originally thought. 

Changbin and Hyunjin started talking as the group made their way to where they would eat lunch. Seungmin followed behind the two neighbors, with Minho brooding at his side. He considered trying to start a conversation with him, but then his phone went off. 

**Lixie and Minnie (2)**

aussielifeguard: hey seungmin

aussielifeguard: where r u having lunch

aussielifeguard: one of the guys i work with brought me with him to meet his friend at the main park for lunch, and he said we could meet up with u guys if u want

PEASANT: since we all brought our lunches, were just gonna find a spot in the employee area to eat

aussielifeguard: i'm there rn

aussielifeguard: ill look for u then

The group found a small corner where they could eat in peace and sat down. Seungmin looked around for Felix, but didn’t find him anywhere. 

“Are you looking for someone?”

Seungmin was startled when he heard someone speak, but he realized it was just Minho. 

“Our friend Felix said he wanted to meet us for lunch. Apparently he’s with someone he met at the water park.”

“Your friend works at the water park?” Minho looked confused and slightly disgusted at the idea. 

“Yeah…” 

“I know a guy who works over there, and I could never understand why they would willingly work there.” Seungmin was confused. 

“What’s so bad about it?” Minho looked around a bit before whispering (rather loudly) to Seungmin, “There are some people you do NOT want to see in a bathing suit.” Then he went back to eating his sandwich as if had never said anything. 

Seungmin looked over at the other two, but they just shrugged and kept on eating. 

####  \-----------

Felix followed Chris out to his car so they could drive over to Magic Kingdom. On the way, Felix texted Seungmin to find out where to meet up with him. When they arrived at the employee area, Chris sat down at a table in the common area and got his lunch out. 

“Ummm… Chris?” Chris looked up from his cold spaghetti. (Yes he’s eating cold spaghetti) “What about your friend? You’re not gonna wait for him?” 

“Oh. Well, Woojin and I always meet up in the same spot, and he doesn't like it when I wait for him since it takes a while for him to get out of his costume and get over here.” Felix stared at Chris, completely shocked.

“Your friend’s one of the characters?! That’s ridiculous! How did he even get to be one??”

Chris sat there for a minute, thinking. “I never really thought of it as something special. He has to spend all day outside in that stuffy costume in the heat. I would die.”

“Who is he, though?”

“One of the bears.” Felix was left staring again, this time confused.  _ Bears? Are there even bears here? _

“Oh look. Here he comes now. Woojin!” Chris waved at someone behind Felix, who turned around. The guy, Woojin, was making his way over to the table. He was tall, probably taller than Felix, and covered in sweat. 

“Hey Chan, sorry I'm late. They had a new guy helping me with the costume and he couldn’t figure it out. Who’s this?” It took a moment for Felix to realize Woojin was talking about  _ him _ , being too distracted by something else. 

“I’m Felix, but who’s Chan?” Chris and Woojin both looked at him, confused, before Woojin pointed at Chris. 

“.... He is?” Silence.

“OOOOOOOHHHHHH. I forgot to tell you, but my Korean name is Chan, and that’s what my Korean friends call me.” After talking the whole morning, the two Australians knew that the other was also part Korean, but the topic of having another name they went by never came up, and now Felix felt stupid. So he did what anyone would do in that situation. He face-planted onto the table. 

“Oh my god that was so stupid, obviously it was you.”

“Are you alright, Felix?” Felix looked up, surprised to see Seungmin standing next to him, with Hyunjin dragging two others over as well. 

“Oh, yeah I’ll be fine.” Chris, or rather Chan, and Woojin were looking at them expectantly. “Seungmin, this is my coworker, Chan, and his friend Woojin. This is Seungmin, and the tall one is Hyunjin, but I don’t--”

“Oh my god, Chan?” The medium sized man by Hyunjin stepped forward to talk with Chan and Woojin. 

“Minho? I thought you would’ve quit by now.”

“And I thought you would’ve tanned by now, but it looks like we’re both wrong. And Woojin, are they still putting you in that stuffy old costume?”

Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Felix were surprised to find out the three knew each other already, and they let them catch up. As conversations continued, the group of six all sat down at the table to eat their lunches. 

“Hey.”

Felix was honestly starting to feel overwhelmed by all that had happened in the last ten minutes, but none of that could compare to looking up from his food to see an absolutely stunning man  _ talking to him. _

As Felix continued to stare in absolute Gay Panic™, the man began to speak again. 

“My name’s Changbin, by the way. I kinda got cut off by Minho earlier, so I couldn’t introduce myself.”

“Oh.”  _ Say something, stupid. You have to say something or he’ll think you’re weird. Or uninterested.  _ “Felix.”

_ Perfect. So elegant.  _

Changbin smiled slightly. “I figured. Hyunjin got really excited when he heard you would be here. He wouldn’t stop rambling.”

“That sounds about right.” Felix smiled back, and the two continued to talk the rest of lunch, with Hyunjin butting in every once in a while. 

Once lunch was over, everyone agreed that they would meet up again for lunch tomorrow, then went off back to their respective jobs. 

####  \-----------

**Employed bitches (5)**

abandoned: hey guys

abandoned: i just got off for my lunch break wanna eat together?

abandoned: hello???

baby: sorry man

baby: disney’s too far away and out of my price range

abandoned: really?

abandoned: one time u made me drive u an hour and a half to an expensive fondue place cause u saw some melted cheese on the sidewalk and it made u want fondue

baby: but u paid for that

baby: and i was hoping i wouldn’t have to c u today

abandoned: screw u then

abandoned: wheres everyone else

baby: given ur username i thought u knew

baby: theyve moved on

abandon: :(

  
  


aussielifeguard: sorry sungie 

aussielifeguard: i thought everyone was there

TheRoyalGuard: y didnt u come

TheRoyalGuard: even my neighbor came to have lunch with us

abandoned: no one TOLD ME

PEASANT: just come tomorrow ig

PEASANT: ud have to drive to the main park tho

baby: whatd i tell u

abandoned: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was a long one. im not sure if the other chapters are gonna be that long, but we'll see. 
> 
> how was that? i really enjoyed writing them meeting hyung line, and next chapter we start in with the big chat. its only just begun. 
> 
> it'll probably be a few days before i post the next one. i havent started writing it yet, and on friday ill be moving into my dorm to start college. ill most likely have it done by next week. hopefully. 
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	4. Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the beginning of the end
> 
> jk but seriously, we're getting into the thick of it. its time for The Big Chat and Pure Chaos
> 
> have fun!!

**Employed bitches (5)**

abandoned: so i need new friends

abandoned: cause y’all fake

aussielifeguard: i said it was an accident :(

TheRoyalGuard: honestly its all ur fault

abandoned: HOW is this MY FAULT

TheRoyalGuard: u didnt ask

abandoned: I DID

baby: i mean he did ask

PEASANT: just stop whining and come tomorrow

PEASANT: it doesn't really matter anyways

abandoned: maybe to u since u were INVITED

aussielifeguard: i know

aussielifeguard: how about i introduce u to everyone

aussielifeguard: like i can make a chat with all of us in it

aussielifeguard: then u wont feel left out

abandoned: ud really do that??

abandoned: for me??

aussielifeguard: yeah just gimme a sec

_ aussielifeguard has created a group. _

_ aussielifeguard added countrybear, aussielifeguard, eeyore, darklord, TheRoyalGuard, abandoned, PEASANT, and baby. _

_ aussielifeguard named the chat _ ** _Disney Squad_ **

aussielifeguard: speak

darklord: tf is this

abandoned: u really??

abandoned: did this??

abandoned: FOR ME????

darklord: who tf r u

abandoned: i could ask u the same

darklord: touche

aussielifeguard: GUYS

aussielifeguard: i made this chat so we could all get along

aussielifeguard: and make new FRIENDS

eeyore: idk chan

eeyore: sounds counterproductive

abandoned: thats a big word

darklord: how is this counterproductive

aussielifeguard: chan?

aussielifeguard: yes??

aussielifeguard: what

aussielifeguard: WHAT

eeyore: this seems familiar…

abandoned:

darklord: idk y but that scared me

eeyore: i like this kid

abandoned: :)

aussielifeguard: chan?

aussielifeguard: is that u?

aussielifeguard: is it?

aussielifeguard: i'm not sure who i am anymore flex

abandoned: flex

eeyore: flex

darklord: flex

PEASANT: flex

TheRoyalGuard: FLEX

aussielifeguard: FELIX

aussielifeguard: why me

_ aussielifeguard changed their name to FLEX _

countrybear: u do this to urself honestly

countrybear: now

countrybear: introduce urselves

countrybear: besides dumb and dumber

aussielifeguard: which one am i

countrybear: guess

_ aussielifeguard changed their name to dumber _

abandoned: NEWAYS

abandoned: i'm jisung

darklord: do we know u

TheRoyalGuard: oh hes our friend

TheRoyalGuard: he couldnt make it to lunch today

abandoned: more like i WASNT INVITED

eeyore: the name suddenly makes sense

eeyore: well i'm minho

darklord: changbin

TheRoyalGuard: hyunjin :)

baby: u absolute trash stop spamming me

baby: i can and will block all of u

baby: ive done it before and ill do it again

countrybear: what

baby: …

baby: whoops

abandoned: JEONGIN

FLEX: MY FAVORITE CHILD

TheRoyalGuard: LIGHT OF MY LIFE

eeyore: ummm

eeyore: am i the only one…

darklord: nope

darklord: idk either

baby: wheres seungmin

baby: hes the only one i can stomach rn

PEASANT: i'm here

PEASANT: wait

_ PEASANT changed their name to Minnie _

Minnie: thats better

eeyore: lol like the mouse

Minnie: i know where u live

eeyore: but we met this morning??

Minnie: and?

countrybear: stop harassing minho

eeyore: thanks hyung

countrybear: only i can do that

eeyore: i am: betrayed

abandoned: join the club

eeyore: no thanks i'm good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. 
> 
> personally i think that was a comedic masterpiece. 
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	5. Right in Front of Hyunjin's Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets, salads, and an unfortunate loss of lamington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW this one is wild. throwing in some changlix and woochan for you, and jisung finally shows up!! you would think that since he's my bias he would get the most chapter time, but i keep leaving out, sometimes accidentally. whoops. 
> 
> also before i get into it i just want to say thank you for the 450+ hits and 50+ kudos. you would think its not a lot, but it means so much to me. stuff that i've written in the past hasnt gone over well, so im happy you all are enjoying this as much as (or more than!) i am. 
> 
> well here we go!

**prepare for trouble x2 (2)**

baby: so i see u met my friends

eeyore: yeah

eeyore: theyre pretty crazy tho

baby: arent we all??

eeyore: i guess

eeyore: so should we tell em

baby: nah

baby: they can figure it out eventually

eeyore: will do cuz

baby: <3

####  \-----------

The following day the boys all gathered for lunch once again. Looking around, Changbin noticed Woojin hadn’t arrived yet, but he told them yesterday that he might be late. 

In all honesty, when Changbin agreed to accompany his annoying neighbor, he wasn’t expecting to be caught up in such a large group. And he certainly wasn’t expecting to meet a Lee Felix. 

Much to his own surprise, Changbin was charmed by Felix’s awkwardness, and could easily talk to the bubbly life guard. 

“Hey hyung! Oh, is it alright if I call you that?” Felix smiled at Changbin, and what was he supposed to do? Say no?

Impossible. 

“Uh yeah, I don’t mind.” That smile. It has too much power.

“Wait, why won’t you let me call you hyung? Is it because of-- GWAHHH” Changbin was going to shut Hyunjin up, but before he could Hyunjin went face-first into the salad he was eating. Felix, who was sitting between the two, glared down at Hyunjin. “It’s not nice to butt into other people’s conversations, Jinnie. Why don’t you go talk to Seungmin instead?”

Felix turned back to Changbin once again wearing his bright smile. “Anyways, you wouldn’t believe what happened at the water park today!”

_ This kid…  _

####  \-----------

After an incredibly stressful morning of unbearable Florida heat and an unfortunate run-in with an old banana (Don’t ask), Woojin just wanted a normal lunch break. When he arrived at the table to Felix shoving Hyunjin into his salad, he knew that it was a lost cause. Since he was the last one, there were only two end seats left: one next to Chan, and the other by Minho. With a long sigh, he plopped down on the bench next to Chan. 

“Rough morning?” Chan asked while offering part of his sandwich. Woojin hadn’t even noticed that he forgot his own lunch, and with another loud sigh, he took the sandwich. “Don’t even ask.”

Minho let out a small scoff. “Sometimes I wonder why you put up with that crap. As much as I hate my job, I could never imagine willingly standing outside in those heat traps all day.”

Seungmin, who had grown tired of trying to help Hyunjin pick lettuce out of his hair, chimed in. “What job do you have that leaves you so grumpy all the time? Do you go around picking up trash or something?” 

“That’s not the point--” 

“He doesn't want to tell you cause he thinks it’s embarrassing and doesn’t fit his image,” Changbin called from the other end of the table. Minho sent him the  _ ‘choose your next words carefully I know where you live’  _ glare, but he kept going. “He works on the Winnie the Pooh ride.”

“That’s why his chat name is Eeyore!” Hyunjin perked up, another piece of lettuce falling out of his hair. Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

Another big sigh, and Woojin tuned them out and kept eating his sandwich. As much as he didn’t mind having people to talk with, he just wanted some peace today. However, just as things finally started to calm down, some squirrely kid ran up to the table, wheezing and looking like he was about to pass out. 

“I,” a big gasp for air, “made,” and another, “it.” The kid collapsed on the bench by Minho, who immediately tried to push him off. 

“Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?” At this point, the other idiots had finally noticed the kid’s arrival. 

“Jisung! I forgot you were coming,” Hyunjin admitted a little sheepishly. Jisung glared at him. 

“Well  _ someone  _ said they would pick me up for lunch, but they  _ didn’t  _ so I had to run all the way from Animal Kingdom.”

“Run? You do know they have, like, buses and stuff that run to all of the parks,” Minho looked at him with a deadpan expression. He slumped onto the table. “I do now.”

Chan reached across the table and patted Jisung comfortingly on the head. “Don’t worry, mate. Felix and I have to drive over from the water parks, so I can pick you up on the way if you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. I’d feel bad if you were left out.” Woojin was always amazed at how caring Chan could be, even with people he barely knew. Hell, he even shared his lunch with Woojin, and that’s big because the last time they had spent time with Minho, he ate a bite of Chan’s lamington and barely escaped with his life. In fact, yesterday was the first time they had seen him since the event. 

They must have put that behind them, because the two got along just fine now, both making some kind of effort to cheer Jisung up. 

####  \-----------

**#banginho (2)**

dumber: hey minho

dumber: i know its been awhile but

dumber: im sorry about what happened

dumber: with the lamington

eeyore: lol what

eeyore: its fine hyung, i wasnt upset about it or anything. I really shoudlnt have taken it in the first place

dumber: i know :(

dumber: i feel bad tho, and woojin keeps telling me to just apologise

dumber: so i am

eeyore: huh

eeyore: well i forgive you i guess??

eeyore: and woojin hyung (´・ω・) whats goin on with that???

eeyore: i thought u never shared food

dumber: what about u n jisung

dumber: u were sitting awfully close for someone who just met

eeyore: thats cause there wasnt any room

eeyore: he was practically on top of me and he was still falling off the bench

dumber: but there was plenty of room for u to move over

eeyore: irrelevant 

dumber: sure jan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? i wasnt originally planning on adding that changlix scene, but then it came to me and i had to put it in!! also thanks to my roommate and friend for some of those wild ideas (im pretty sure she wont even notice some of the ones i used). love ya!!
> 
> im not gonna do it just yet, but im considering linking my twitter acc here and using it for lil updates and teasers. 
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	6. PMJPS™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is bored and I'm starting to feel bad for Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is he the butt of my jokes?? it'll get better i promise

**Disney Squad (9)**

baby: i'm bored

baby: entertain me

abandoned: u coulda got a job like the rest of us

abandoned: then u wouldnt be bored

TheRoyalGuard: JISUNG

TheRoyalGuard: DON'T BE MEAN TO JEONGIN

baby: *is in tears*

FLEX: oH NO LOOK WHAT U DID

FLEX: u made him CRY

abandoned: WHAT

abandoned: its OBVIOUSLY F A K E

countrybear: now children

baby: hyungggg 

baby: jisung was being mean :(

abandoned: i BREATHED

TheRoyalGuard: felix

TheRoyalGuard: u know what to do

FLEX: on it (￣^￣)ゞ

_ FLEX removed abandoned from the chat _

dumber: … what did i miss

countrybear: a lot

eeyore: plz take ur bickering somewhere else

eeyore: some of us have to work

countrybear: felix let jisung back

TheRoyalGuard: i'm sorry but as a member of pmjps i can't allow that

Minnie: not this again istg

darklord: what now

TheRoyalGuard: pmjps

FLEX: Precious Maknae Jeongin Protection Squad

TheRoyalGuard: it is our sworn duty to protect our dearest maknae jeongin from all the hardships of this world and those who seek to harm him in anyway

TheRoyalGuard: that man crossed a line and had to be eliminated

darklord: and ur ok with this jeongin

baby: eh

baby: it amuses me

baby: besides they know what happens if they go to far

baby: :)

Minnie: i thought pmjps dissolved when we started high school

FLEX: yeah

FLEX: but due to dire circumstances it has reformed

eeyore: for the love of god just add jisung back already

eeyore: he wont stop texting me and if you don't fix this immediately i swear i will murder each and every one of u :)

_ FLEX added abandoned to the chat _

abandoned: 人(_ _*) i'm sorry jeongin plz show mercy on my soul

countrybear: are u done

baby: i'm willing to overlook this 

baby: for now

abandoned: yay （＾∀＾）

abandoned: hey jeongin

abandoned: i just realised u havent met the others yet

Minnie: oh i guess he hasnt

TheRoyalGuard: then we should all hang out together!!!!

TheRoyalGuard: outside of work

dumber: that

dumber: actually sounds kinda fun

FLEX: jeongin we usually go to urs

FLEX: is it alright if we all come over

baby: sorry but after what happened last time my mom doesn't want to see u or jisung in the house ever again

abandoned: (￣ ￣|| )

abandoned: sorry

FLEX: hyunjin?

TheRoyalGuard: my mom doesn't want that many people over rn

FLEX: ( )(^ )(∇^ )(^∇^)

Minnie: no

FLEX: o(TヘTo)

dumber: i would offer my place

dumber: but our apartments kinda small

eeyore: hhhh

eeyore: if u REALLY WANT

FLEX: (´∀`)

eeyore: my moms gonna be out this weekend

abandoned: we can come over???

eeyore: …..

eeyore: don't make me regret this

abandoned: ＼( ^▽^ )／

eeyore: = )

**Baby binnie ♥ (2)**

darklord: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

eeyore: what do u want

darklord: uve never invited anyone over before

darklord: seems suspicious 

eeyore: don't act like u arent happy to spend more time with a certain freckled boy

darklord: who said i was hiding it

eeyore: oh really?

eeyore: then i guess ill just go tell him right now

eeyore: since u arent hiding anything

darklord: nO WAIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while.
> 
> i would say college is kicking my butt, but all i do is sleep all day. 
> 
> by the way, my friend made this if you wanna check it out:  
https://youtu.be/eocH7GSDGWY
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	7. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet up at Minho's house and get closer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta say, i had too much fun writing this. 
> 
> i guess this one is also technically a part 1 of the get together at minho's

“They’re late.” 

Minho paced across the living room, eyes flitting between the clock, his phone, and the front door. Jeongin sighed. 

“Well Chan and Woojin live kinda far away, and Changbin had to pick up the others. I’ll bet my left leg that Jisung wasn’t even awake when he showed up.” 

Minho stopped pacing. “Why the left one?” Jeongin shrugged. 

“But seriously, hyung. Who cares if they’re a little late. It’s not like we have anything planned.”

“Yeah, but my mom’s not gonna be gone all afternoon.” 

“So?” Minho suddenly became very interested in the tattered cat post in the corner. “Hyung. You  _ did  _ tell Auntie that everyone is coming over,  _ right?” _

“Ummm… have you seen Doongi anywhere? I think he’s hiding behind the couch again.” and with that, Minho flung himself behind the couch. Jeongin dropped his head on the kitchen counter in frustration. 

Not long after, the doorbell rang. Minho peeked out from behind the couch with a cat in his arms. Jeongin lifted his head off the counter. They stared at each other, and both jumped when someone started banging on the door. 

“MINHO!!! WE”RE HERE, LET US I-- OWW WHAT THE HECK?!”

“Jisung, you idiot. What if this is the wrong house? Don't just start screaming!”

“Sorry, Changbin.” Minho sighed and went to open the door. He had it open for all of three seconds before Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jisung came bursting into his house, Felix and Seungmin hanging back. Minho sighed and invited them in. 

“Wow, hyung! Your house is really nice. Hey Jeongin! When’d you get here?” Jisung bounced from the front hallway, into the living room, and then over to the bar that connects the kitchen and the living room to tackle Jeongin. Minho set Doongi down and watched as he bolted back behind the couch. 

Jeongin, Changbin, and Felix made their way into the kitchen to try and find some snacks, while Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin tried to lure Doongi out from behind the couch. They had their faces stuck under the couch trying to find him, and Minho watched as the cat crossed the room behind them and scurried into Minho’s bedroom. 

**#banginho (2)**

dumber: hey minho

dumber: woojin and i r lost

dumber: which house is urs again?

eeyore: are you in the neighborhood?

dumber: i think so?

eeyore: its pretty small, so ill walk out and find u

“Chan and Woojin are almost here. I'm gonna go out and find them. Jeongin, you’re in charge.” Changbin let out an undignified gasp. 

“What? Why is he in charge? I’m the oldest.”

“Actually, I’m the oldest right now, and it’s my house, so Jeongin’s in charge.” And with that, Minho left. 

Jeongin brought a couple bowls of chips into the living room and plopped down on the couch. “Well, we might as well think of something we can do while we’re here. Any ideas?” They all sat and thought for a few minutes before Jisung looked around. 

“Do you think Minho has any games? We could all find a game to play together.” Jeongin pointed to a closet by the hallway. 

“He keeps all his board games in there.” Hyunjin, Felix, and Jisung immediately jumped up and dove for the closet. They dug around through the pile of games, arguing over which one was better, or which one could be played in a large group. They eventually came back, holding a board game behind their backs. 

“We have decided,” Felix said in a reverent voice. Just as they were about to reveal the game, the front door opened. 

“Sorry we’re late, we got a little lost.” Chan kicked his shoes off next to the stack of everyone’s shoes by the front door and went straight for the snacks on the coffee table. Woojin and Minho followed him in and sat down on the couch. 

Woojin looked up at the three who were looking at him with impatient glares. “What are you doing?”

Jisung cleared his throat. “We were about to reveal the game we’ll be playing.”   
  


“We’re playing a game?” Woojin turned to Minho, who just shrugged in response. 

“ _ Anyways, _ ” Hyunjin started. “The game we have chosen is…” he brought his arm around from behind his back to reveal…

“Twister!!”

Before anyone could protest, Felix and Jisung sprang into action, moving the coffee table out of the way and laying the mat down in the center of the room. 

“Its kinda… small.”

“Well it should be perfect for you then.” 

“YAAA JEONGIN THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!”

“I guess that means we’re gonna have to take turns.” Chan stepped forward. “Minho, do you have a big paper or board I could write on?”

The boys spent the next half-hour drawing up a Twister tournament bracket. After much arguing, the whiteboard easel was set up in the corner of the room, with the groups divided as such:

Round 1 => Minho vs Felix vs Changbin

Round 2 => Jeongin vs Woojin vs Chan

Round 3 => Seungmin vs Jisung vs Hyunjin

**Round 1**

After a quick round of rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first, the round began. Felix started off the game in the center of the mat, with Changbin stepping in on his left and Minho on his right. 

Minho watched the other two play turn after turn staying as far away from each other as possible. After Changbin’s fifth turn in the same two rows, he’d had enough.  _ If only I could--  _

“Minho, left foot yellow!” Jisung called, interrupting his thoughts.  _ Perfect.  _

Felix yelped as Minho stretched his leg under him and pushed him over, face-first into Changbin. The pair fell over, Felix laying on top of Changbin, who stared back at him without moving. Minho smirked. 

Round 1 => Minho vs  <strike> Felix </strike> vs  <strike> Changbin </strike>

Round 2 => Jeongin vs Woojin vs Chan

Round 3 => Seungmin vs Jisung vs Hyunjin

**Round 2**

Woojin knew before the match started that he had already basically won. Jeongin complained as soon as Chan, Minho, and Jisung showed them the final lineup. 

_ “But he’s a freaking bear! How is this even fair?” _

_ “Sorry, but that’s the final lineup. Guess you’re just gonna have to deal with it.” _

What Minho said was a little harsh, but it seemed to be enough. Hyunjin and Jisung fought over who would spin the spinner, which was settled when Hyunjin distracted Jisung with a cookie and took the spinner for himself. 

“Woojin, you won, so you go first. Right hand red!” Woojin immediately claimed the center of the mat for himself. Jeongin went next, placing his foot on the edge to Woojin’s right, and Chan entered last off to the left. 

Woojin focused in on Jeongin first. In a few turns, he was able to completely corner the younger until he couldn’t keep his balance any longer and he fell over. “OUT!!” Jeongin pouted as he crawled over to Felix for comfort. 

With his first target eliminated, he turned towards Chan. As he did, Chan took his turn, stepping across half the board to come face to face with Woojin as a sort of challenge. Woojin used his turn to straighten himself out so he was better balanced.  _ Challenge accepted.  _

“Right hand blue.” Instead of using the blue dot right in front of him, Chan reached over Woojin’s leg to the blue dot behind him. This brought him even closer, as he had to lean across Woojin to reach it.  _ oHH MY GOD WHY IS HE SO CLOSE TO ME WHAT DO I DO WHAT IS HE DOING--  _

“Out? Did Woojin fall?” In his panic, Woojin did, in fact, fall.  _ I didn’t even notice…  _ Woojin rolled off the mat, away from Chan, and stood up. He could see Minho smirking at him from the couch, so he went into the kitchen for a drink. 

Round 1 => Minho vs  <strike> Felix </strike> vs  <strike> Changbin </strike>

Round 2 =>  <strike> Jeongin </strike> vs  <strike> Woojin </strike> vs Chan

Round 3 => Seungmin vs Jisung vs Hyunjin

**Round 3**

Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jisung wasted no time in getting themselves thoroughly tangled, however they were so tangled that they were all keeping each other from falling, and none of them were willing to admit defeat. 

“Seungmin, I said move your left hand!” 

“I did!” 

“Then what’s this?” Minho, in his righteous anger, kicks the hand he’d been glaring at. 

“OWW MY HAND!”

“Whoops, sorry Hyunjin.”

Once that is settled, the endless match resumes. It goes on for another couple rounds before Seungmin felt  _ it _ . He looked down and saw Minho’s damn cat strutting beneath him, tail brushing slowly across his face. He tried to get away, but instead he lost his balance.  _ I CAN'T FALL ON THE CAT.  _

In a last attempt to save the cat, and in turn himself, Seungmin flung his body weight sideways. However, he forgot that he was still very much tangled with Hyunjin and Jisung, so they fell in a tangled heap on the floor. After freeing himself from Hyunjin’s legs, Seungmin looked around to make sure the cat was okay. 

The cat was perfectly fine, looking up into Jisung’s eyes as he balances above it,  _ somehow  _ still in the game. 

“Son of a--” 

“Soonie!! What are you doing there? You could’ve been killed!” Minho rushed over and scooped up the cat, knocking Jisung over in the process. 

Round 1 => Minho vs  <strike> Felix </strike> vs  <strike> Changbin </strike>

Round 2 =>  <strike> Jeongin </strike> vs  <strike> Woojin </strike> vs Chan

Round 3 =>  <strike> Seungmin </strike> vs Jisung vs  <strike> Hyunjin </strike>

Final Round => Minho vs Chan vs Jisung

Chan was beginning to regret things. At the time, it seemed like a good idea to show off and win his round even though no one thought he would, and the look on Woojin’s face when he made his attack was  _ definitely  _ worth it, but being stuck in between Minho and Jisung made him rethink it all. 

Jisung, being Jisung, was a hyperactive ball of energy that didn’t know the definition of quitting or losing, and after nearly losing his cat, Minho was dead set on extracting a gruesome revenge. Chan gulped. 

Minho moved his left foot one step closer towards him, and Jisung stretched his hand to the spot right next to Chan’s. With each turn they moved closer and closer. 

_ This isn’t worth losing my life.  _ As the next action was called out, Chan tipped himself over onto the mat and tumbled out from the death trap. 

“Well looks like I lose. Man, that was tough, but you really got me there Jisung.”

“But… I didn’t move yet?” But Chan was already gone. 

Minho shook his head as he watched Chan flee. Then he directed his attention back to the game, where Jisung was finally making his move.  _ What…  _

Minho, who was doing a partial split with one hand resting by his left foot while the other was by Jisung’s left foot, looked down to see Jisung reaching under his legs to a spot beneath Minho. He turned to look up at Minho and their faces were millimeters apart. Minho felt Jisung’s breath fan out over his lips.  _ Wow... he's kinda hot--  _

“Minho, whose cars are those in-- Lee Minho!” His face paled. 

_ Mom’s home…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i got a little carried away there, so i had to split what i had planned into two chapters
> 
> i want to write the next chapter right now, but its one am and i need to sleep
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	8. Disney Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin messes with the wrong person and Dick the duck appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all im still alive!!   
just wanna clarify that woojin's here to stay, he's just not in this chapter, whoops. 
> 
> ANYWAYS lets get going!!

**Disney Squad (9)**

FLEX: someones got some explaining to do

eeyore: what is it this time

abandoned: U AND JEONGIN R COUSINS???

baby: lol

TheRoyalGuard: y didnt u tell us?

baby: i talk about him all the time?

abandoned: yeah but u never said it was minho

abandoned: y not

baby: i didnt think it mattered

baby: besides my mom has pictures of him all over the house i'm surprised u never noticed

eeyore: she does??

baby: nevermind

darklord: of all the things from this weekend

darklord: THIS is what ur arguing about

darklord: no one gonna mention the twister final ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

abandoned: ???

baby: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TheRoyalGuard: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

FLEX: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

eeyore: hey felix

eeyore: changbin has something to tell u

darklord: nOO

FLEX: what is it hyung?

darklord: uhhh

Minnie: as interesting as this is

Minnie: some of us take our work seriously

Minnie: so can u not do this in the big chat, or save it for lunch

FLEX: oh sorry

FLEX: and chan hyungs not working today

FLEX: so theres no one to drive me to lunch

abandoned: wait that means

FLEX: sorry sungie

abandoned: … 

abandoned: its fine

abandoned: ill just have lunch with my _ other friends _

TheRoyalGuard: lol u have other friends

TheRoyalGuard: … 

TheRoyalGuard: wAIT JISUNG COME BACK

**Hell’s Kitchen (2)**

abandoned: 

abandoned: richard says hi

eeyore: did u

eeyore: name the duck?

abandoned: yes

eeyore: y richard tho

abandoned: well i was trying to think of something that went with duck

abandoned: and i thought of dick

eeyore: da fuc

abandoned: dick the duck sounded weird

abandoned: but dick is a nickname for richard

abandoned: and so

eeyore: richard

abandoned: richard

abandoned: my new friend

abandoned: my only friend

abandoned: besides u

eeyore: thats not true

abandoned: the others alwaysd forget about me

eeyore: have you talked to them about it

eeyore: like actually talked about it

abandoned: no..

eeyore: i'm sure they feel worse about it than you do

eeyore: if you talk to them about it i'm sure you guys can work it out

abandoned: thats pretty vague advice hyung

abandoned: but

abandoned: it helped ^^

abandoned: ill talk to them when richard and i finish lunch

eeyore: wait ur really eating lunch with the duck

eeyore: don't u know any people over there?

abandoned: i tried to make friends but everyone is really grumpy

eeyore: well can’t u like

eeyore: apply to move parks or something

abandoned: really?

abandoned: how??

eeyore: well i know theyre looking for more people to work in tomorrowland

eeyore: u could apply to work there

abandoned: do you really think i could get it tho

eeyore: ofc theres no reason they wouldnt take u

abandoned: if i work there then i can visit u during work ^^

eeyore: u’d probably fit in there better than i do tbh

abandoned: no i think eeyore fits u pretty well

eeyore: ouch

eeyore: alright wby then

abandoned: hmm

_ abandoned changed their name to tigger _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i have too much fun writing this
> 
> not gonna lie tho, updates are probably gonna come slower from now on. my finals are in a couple weeks and i also have other story ideas i wanna write. should i post them too, or wait till this is done?? im still not sure
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	9. A Day in the Life of Yang Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is stressed so he takes a break to go to Blizzard Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW i'm back. 
> 
> here's an update in honor of the comeback in a few hours and my exam an hour after that!! we LOVE waking up early for exams!! 
> 
> :(
> 
> well anyways, i'm bringing in a chat with Jeongin's classmates, so before we get into it, lemme just let u know who they are so you don't get confused. 
> 
> GodTM: Yedam  
pennywise: Chenle  
jisungPWARK: Jisung from NCT (obviously)  
fashionking: Daehwi
> 
> also, at 2700 words, she's a long one
> 
> alright let's go!!

**Troubled Teens (5)**

baby: alright losers

baby: i need help

GodTM : what is it this time?

baby: geometry

baby: y do i need to know the acute angle of a triangle 

pennywise: u mean the 

pennywise: triANGLE

fashionking: (¬､¬)

God TM : i don't know y u need to know it but u do if u wanna graduate

God TM : the hw paper has an explanation on the back

baby: i read it but it just confused me more

jisungPWARK: same

jisungPWARK: can't u just tell us how to do it

pennywise: wait

fashionking: there was hw??

God TM : …

God TM : Y E S

fashionking: ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

pennywise: (T⌓T)

baby: u forgot again (￣ ￣|| )

jisungPWARK: i don't know what u expected

fashionking: yedammie

God TM : no

pennywise: u always help jeongin y can't u help us too

God TM : bc jeongin actually tries

God TM : yall just copy my answers

baby: y don't we all meet up sunday and work on it together?

jisungPWARK: sounds good to me

fashionking: YAYYY

pennywise: ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º )

God TM : …

God TM : fine

God TM : but NO COPYING

baby: : P

Knowing he no longer had to worry about his evil geometry assignment, Jeongin tossed his phone onto his bed and stuffed the papers back into his backpack, ready to enjoy his Friday night. Just as he finished putting the last paper away, there was a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Finished with your work already?” 

“Yes, Mom,” Jeongin lied as he turned to face his mother. She was wearing an apron covered in flour and had a plate of slightly-burnt cookies in her hand, which she gave to him. 

“Good, ‘cause while I was at work today, one of my coworkers gave me some extra Disney water park passes. She was gonna go with her kids, but the plans changed and she thought you and your friends would like to use them.” His mom sat on the edge of his bed and showed him three Disney passes. “There are only three, though, so you’ll have to decide who to bring with you.”

Jeongin looked at his mom, confused. “You and dad don't wanna go?” She smiled

“No, we have to work tomorrow, and I know you haven’t spent a lot of time with your friends this summer because of your summer classes, so we figured you would want to spend the day with them.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

**Employed Bitches (5)**

baby: attention peasants

baby: whos free tomorrow?

tigger: JEONGIN MY CHILD

tigger: MY SWEET BABY

Minnie: srry i have work tomorrow

TheRoyalGuard: LIGHT OF MY LIFE

FLEX: PRECIOUS BABY

baby: can yall just answer the damn question

FLEX: sorry

FLEX: i'm working tmrrw too

tigger: u wanna hang out tomorrow?

baby: i have aquired water park passes

baby: i need two idiots to accompany me

TheRoyalGuard: and u asked US?

TheRoyalGuard: I FEEL SO HONORED

tigger: he likes us

tigger: he really likes us jinnie

TheRoyalGuard: (♡ω♡)

####  \-----------

The next morning found Jeongin, Jisung, and Hyunjin standing outside the gates for Blizzard Beach as the park opened. It had been a couple weeks since the whole group hung out at Minho’s house, and even longer since Jeongin had a chance to hang out with just Jisung and Hyunjin outside of school. 

During the school year, all five of them would eat lunch together and had a lot of the same classes, and they saw each other almost every weekend. Sometimes they would all hang out together, but every once in a while they would break up into smaller groups. Jeongin liked the time he got to spend with each of them, from playing video games all day with Felix or just chilling with Seungmin watching movies or listening to Day6. But the days he spent with Hyunjin and Jisung were by far the strangest. Both are highly impulsive, so those days often entailed them showing up at his house and “kidnapping” him to do something crazy. Even though a day with those two is exhausting, it’s never boring. 

On their way to the park, Jisung compiled a list of everything they (read: he) wanted to do that day. Once inside, they put all their stuff in a locker before racing to Mount Gushmore towards the back of the park so they could beat the lines. On a hot, summer Saturday like this one, the place was sure to fill up fast. Jisung insisted that they definitely had to beat the lines for the first ride, Teamboat Springs, because they wanted to get a raft with just the three of them. 

In the end, they had to share a raft with a couple, but it was still lots of fun. Jisung and Hyunjin made a bet to see who could stand up in the raft, and they asked Jeongin to keep a look out for cast members and drops that would knock them over. Jeongin may or may not have forgotten to warn them about a particularly sudden drop that almost flung the pair out of the raft, and they spent the rest of the ride holding onto each other tightly. 

After the team raft, Hyunjin dragged them back up the mountain to ride the Summit Plummet, but Jisung hung back a little, eyeing the practically vertical slide. 

“Umm, I’m not so sure about this, Jinnie. Are you sure that’s even safe?” Hyunjin stopped and turned back to look at him. 

“Of course it’s safe! Do you really think Disney would make a ride that’s not safe? Now, let’s hurry up before the line gets even longer.”

The line was, in fact, long. They waited for nearly 40 minutes before they finally got to the top. There were only two more groups in front of them. 

“I’m not sure if i can do this…” Jisung gulped as the girl at the top of the slide pushed off, her scream quickly fading as she dropped. Jeongin pulled his attention away from the slide as the next person stepped up. 

“Hyung, if you can go down that slide, then I’ll buy you ice cream.” 

“The Mickey Mouse shaped one?”

“Sure.” Jisung considered this for a second, before asking, “But what if I can’t?”

This time, Hyunjin stepped in, slightly exasperated. “Then you buy us ice cream.”

“Deal.” With a determined look, Jisung stepped in front of them and up to the slide. 

“Sit down, arms and legs crossed, wait for the green light.”

####  \-----------

“Here’s your ice cream bar, have a nice day!”

Jeongin bit the ear of the Mickey shaped ice cream bar and nearly cried. In the end, Jisung took one look down the slide and turned right back around. “Meet me at the bottom for your ice cream, I’m going on the other slide.” After waiting another half hour for Jisung to make it through the line on the Slush Gusher, the trio went straight to the nearest snack stand. 

After buying the ice cream, they found a small group of beach chairs by the wave pool and sat down. Jisung pouted as the two raced to finish their snacks before they melted. As Hyunjin got down to the last few bits of his bar, he glanced up at the others and noticed Jisung’s pout. After considering it for a moment, he passed the last of his ice cream to Jisung. 

“Geez, Sungie, stop looking so sad.” Jeongin watched as the two gently smiled at each other before Jisung ate the rest of the melting ice cream.  _ They pretend to hate each other and argue all the time, and then they go and do cute shit like this, always in perfect sync, knowing when the other is upset… Disgusting.  _

“Jeongin, your ice cream is melting.”

“Huh?” Jeongin looked down, and indeed, the last bite of vanilla ice cream had melting off the stick and was now running down his arm. The other two laughed and followed their maknae as he ran off to wash his arm. 

####  \-----------

“Wait, aren’t Felix and Chan working today?”

The trio stared at each other for a few seconds before turning to run for the Lazy River. Sort of. 

Jeongin and Hyunjin split off towards the two closest entrances to the river, while Jisung ran off in the opposite direction.  _ What an idiot…  _ Jeongin reached the river and hopped on one of the open tubes. He got on one stop before the main entrance, hoping to miss part of the crowds. As he floated around the corner, he could see Hyunjin looking around for an empty tube. 

“Hyunjin!!” Jeongin grabbed one of the empty tubes drifting next to him and pushed it towards the older. They continued down the river, keeping an eye out for Chan, Felix, and Jisung. 

“Where did Jisung even go?” Hyunjin asked as he looked around. Jeongin shrugged and leaned back on his tube, hooking his arm around Hyunjin’s tube so they wouldn’t drift apart. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Hyung may act like an idiot most of the time, but he’s not stupid. He probably just got on at a different stop.”

The two continued to chat as they floated down the river, Jeongin starting to doze off a little. The sun dried their hair, but there were enough clouds to block it out just as it started to get too hot, and they kept their feet in the cool water. It was honestly perfect. 

In the distance, Jeongin could hear rushing water and occasional squeals, slowly getting louder, but he didn’t think much of it. They were in a water park, after all. The sun started to peek out from the clouds again, lighting up the backs of his eyelids, before it got dark again. 

_ Actually, this is really dark. We must be in the cave now. Wait.. the cave?! _ Jeongin’s eyes flew open seconds before their small chain of two floated right under one of the cold waterfalls, giving him only a second to prepare for the shock of cold on his feet. Hyunjin wasn’t as lucky, he floated head-first right under the waterfall and screamed as the sudden cold jolted him awake, causing him to flip out of the tube. Jeongin managed to bail right before the water got his face. 

A few other people snickered at the two as they slipped back into their tubes and dodged the remaining waterfalls. Just as they started to settle back down and laugh off the embarrassment, someone called out to them. 

“Hyunjinnie, Yennie!! Over here!!” They looked up to see Jisung waving at them next to the wall along with a tired looking Chan. They wove through the other park-goers and latched onto Jisung’s tube. 

“Hey, Chan-hyung. Fancy seeing you here.” Chan sighed and gave them a tight smile before turning back to watching the river. 

“He’s be ignoring me the whole time,” Jisung pouted. “And speaking of, what took you so long? I’ve been waiting here for twenty minutes!”

“How were we supposed to know where you were?” Hyunjin shot back. “You just ran off in the opposite direction.”

“Chan-hyung said he works by the waterfall. So I came to the waterfall.” Jeongin didn’t remember Chan ever mentioning where along the river he worked, but then again, he hasn’t talked to the guy very much. And this is just the kind of random thing Jisung would remember. 

To stop Hyunjin and Jisung’s stupid arguement from escalating, Jeongin turned to Chan. “Hyung, where is Felix? We should say hi to him, too.” At this Chan looked very relieved and answered, “He’s just around the corner up ahead.”

After hearing that Felix was nearby, Jisung let go of the wall and yelled goodbye to Chan as they drifted away. Hyunjin started to pull their chain of tubes down the river, and Jisung joined in. Jeongin held onto the tube for dear life as the three raced through the river, barely dodging the other people gently floating along. 

“Hey, slow down! You three!! Wait, Jeongin??” Felix shouted at them from his lifeguard chair at the edge of the river, and watched with confusion as Hyunjin and Jisung dragged them off to the side. 

“Felix!! How are you and your lovely freckles doing today?” Jisung casually leaned on the edge of his tube, propping his chin up on his arm. 

“Ummm, good? You know, you’re not supposed to run in the river, right?”

“You think that’ll stop them?” Jeongin let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back in his tube. He closed his eyes as his hyungs continued to chat, letting all the stress ooze out of him. 

Some stress was from dealing with Hyunjin and Jisung now that they’re hyped up on sugar, but most of it was just the stress of everything in the last few months. The end of the school year rolled around, and he had failed a few classes, enough important ones that he was told he needed to make them up over the summer or he would have to repeat the year. His mother  _ definitely _ wasn’t happy about that, and since then she was keeping a close eye on him, not letting him go out until all his homework was finished. This felt like it was his first completely free day in  _ months _ and he was content to spend the whole day floating down this river. 

_ Wait, down the river? _

“Felix, nooooo!”

“Jisung swim faster!”

“I’m trying, my little noodle arms can only go so fast.”

“Noodle arms? Bitch, we all know you work out, now stop complaining and start swimming.”

“I’m sorry if not all of us are swimming prodigies,  _ Hyunjin.” _

“I tried out for swim team  _ one time--”  _

“What’s going on?” Hyunjin and Jisung stopped arguing and turned back to look at Jeongin, then looked at each other, then back at Jeongin. Then they burst out laughing. 

“We were talking to Felix, then my hand slipped off the wall and we got carried away by the current!” Jisung forced out while Hyunjin wiped tears from his eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m hungry. Let’s go find something to eat.” Jeongin rolled out of his tube and swam to the exit, the others following after him, confused by his attitude. As he walked back to the front of the park where the restaurants are, he could hear them whispering behind him. Suddenly, there were two arms around his shoulders, and his hyungs pulled up on either side of him. 

“We’re buying lunch today, Yennie. What do you wanna eat?” Jeongin stared at Hyunjin like he grew a third head. Buying him a snack was one thing, but buying meals at Disney is  _ expensive _ so they always agreed that when it came to lunch and dinner, everyone paid their own way. 

“A-are you sure? That’s--” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jisung cut in. “It’s our treat. Besides, we’re getting paid now, so we have plenty to spend on own precious baby.” 

“I’m  _ not  _ a baby!” Jeongin said, trying his best to force away the small pout. 

“You’re so cute~!” Hyunjin cooed as he pinched Jeongin’s cheeks. 

####  \-----------

Once they got their food, the trio sat down at one of the picnic tables outside the restaurant and began eating. They joked around, fed some fries to the pigeons, and enjoyed their time together as more clouds started to roll in. It wasn’t long before their laughter was interrupted by the distant roll of thunder. 

“Sounds like it’s gonna rain soon.”

“Ugh, can’t we have just  _ one _ day without rain??” Jisung turned his infamous pout up towards the sky as a few scattered drops started to fall. 

Those scattered drops continued to fall, and it grew until the boys found themselves sprinting towards Hyunjin’s car through a full downpour. 

As they drove back home through the rain, Jisung and Hyunjin complaining about how their day at Disney was ruined, Jeongin looked out the backseat window with a smile. The rain may not have been the perfect way to end the day, but as he watched the water wash over the window, he couldn’t help but feel that all his worries about grades and geometry were washed away too. 

####  \-----------

(“Aww, Jinnie, look! He’s asleep.”

“I can’t look, I’m driving. Unless you wanna die.”

“Calm down, I’ll take a picture for you. There.”

**Disney Squad (9)**

tigger: [photo attached]

tigger: look at our precious baby <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the best chapter so far which is strange cause the whole time I was writing it I was thinking about all my finals I have this week and all the stuff I should be doing instead of writing
> 
> A lot of what happened in this chapter is based off of some of the stuff my friends and I did whenever we were at Blizzard Beach, and it made me realize that I kinda miss them... moving away to college is hard
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	10. Blink if Threatened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeyore: huh  
eeyore: i didnt think he could do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winter break started a week ago, yet here we are

_ tigger has created a group _

_ tigger added TheRoyalGuard, Minnie, FLEX, countrybear, dumber, darklord, and eeyore.  _

_ tigger named the chat  _ ** _PMJPS_ **

_ tigger gave TheRoyalGuard admin rights _

countrybear: what is this??

eeyore: how many chats r yall gonna add me to

TheRoyalGuard: as president of the pmjps i hereby declare you to be official members of the pmjps

dumber:...

dumber: wat

FLEX: vice president jisung, what is the cause for this meeting?

tigger: i'm glad you asked secretary felix. 

darklord: is that really necessary

Minnie: u think i havent tried to tell them that?

tigger: the president and i saw fit to call this meeting and invite these new recruits because we have an emergency

dumber: is something wrong with jeongin?

TheRoyalGuard: we went to blizzard beach with him today and he just seemed a lil off

FLEX: oh yeah i noticed that too

FLEX: he didnt really talk much when u stopped to see me

FLEX: which was weird cause he always says something, even if its just to harass us

Minnie: now that u mention it

Minnie: we used to hang out all the time, but hes been brushing me off a lot recently

dumber: well have u tried talking to him about it?

FLEX: …

tigger: …

TheRoyalGuard: …

Minnie: well…

countrybear: none of you?

countrybear: not even seungmin?

Minnie: we never really 

Minnie: talk

Minnie: about this kinda stuff

darklord: really?

darklord: how hard can it be?

darklord: i mean ur his friends right?

TheRoyalGuard: well if its so easy, then y don't u do it

darklord: ...no?

darklord: hyunjin stop ringing my doorbell, i'm not letting u in

darklord: tijhntieohdgh;

eeyore:... 

eeyore: should we be worried about that?

darklord: due to certain circumstances i have agreed to talk to jeongin

TheRoyalGuard: :)

**Disney Squad (9)**

baby: hyung don't take pictures of ppl while they sleep

baby: its creepy

darklord: jeongin!!

darklord: how are you doing on this fine day!

**PMJPS (8)**

tigger: real smooth

tigger: definitely NOT suspicious AT ALL

**Disney Squad (9)**

baby: …

baby: r u ok hyung?

baby: blink if ur being threatened

darklord: *.*

darklord: -.-

darklord: *.*

**PMJPS (8)**

eeyore: huh

eeyore: i didnt think he could do it

TheRoyalGuard: well if thats how u wanna do it

TheRoyalGuard: changbin has a crbfgoeti

_ TheRoyalGuard changed their name to hoejin _

_ TheRoyalGuard changed darklord’s name to binniebun _

hoejin: was this really the best u could do?

binniebun. -_-

tigger: r u gonna change it back or???

hoejin: mmm

hoejin: meh

hoejin: can't think of anything better ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

FLEX: guys focus

FLEX: we gotta help jeongin

Minnie: minho hyung do u know anything

eeyore: no?

eeyore: i'm his cousin not his brother

dumber: calm down, i'm sure we can figure something out

countrybear: ur all hopeless

**Chat with countrybear and baby (2)**

countrybear: hey jeongin

baby: oh

baby: woojin hyung?

countrybear: yep

baby: welllll

baby: do u need smthng or

countrybear: just wanted to ask how ur doing

baby: i'm good i guess??

countrybear: are you sure? 

countrybear: cause the others are worried about you

baby: hhh

baby: y r they worried

countrybear: they said u seemed distracted today 

countrybear: and seungmin said uve been brushing him off

baby: i'm not brushing him off

baby: i just

baby: can i tell u something hyung

countrybear: of course

baby: promise not to tell the others yet?

countrybear: i promise

baby: its just that

baby: i failed some of my classes last year

baby: enough that i wont graduate next year unless i make them up over the summer

baby: i didnt mean to fail but i just wanted to spend time with my friends and i forgot to turn in a few assignments and i forgot about my geometry test

baby: i hate geometry

countrybear: so ur taking summer classes?

baby: yee

countrybear: innie theres nothing wrong with that

countrybear: while school and stuff is important, u also shouldnt lock yourself up to study all the time

countrybear: it all may seem like a lot right now but things always get better. In the end it doesn't matter when you take the classes as long as you take them 

countrybear: and summer classes arent the worst. I remember my own summer classes and i met some of my close friends there

countrybear: like chan and minho

baby: really? YOU had summer classes?

baby: why??

countrybear: i don't like math either so id do stuff with the choir instead of my math hw

_ baby changed the chat name to  _ ** _no math zone_ **

baby: whatta rebel

baby: the other hyungs too??

countrybear: they had their own reasons

countrybear: how are ur classes going

baby: i guess its ok

baby: i only have class in the mornings

baby: and besides geometry theyre pretty easy

baby: but my friends and i work on geometry together

countrybear: are you free in the afternoons then?

baby: yeah why?

countrybear: you need to take a break and relax, so why don't we go to disney after your classes on monday?

baby: lol u sound like my mom

baby: and arent u tired of disney?

countrybear: only a little

countrybear: and i can get us in for free

baby: ok!

baby: thnaks hyung ｡^‿^｡

**Disney Squad (9)**

baby: attention peasants

baby: i have an announcement

tigger: JEONGIN

FLEX: SWEET CHILD

hoejin: LIGHT OF MY LIFE

binniebun: every time?

Minnie: again, don't know what else u expected

baby: i'm sorry seungmin

baby: but woojin hyung is now my favorite

countrybear: what now

Minnie: excuse?!

**PMJPS (8)**

hoejin: from this day on, i hereby declare woojin hyung to be the god of pmjps

tigger: amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can get the next chapter done tonight and we can have a double update!
> 
> also, i wanted to ask if y'all want me to do special filler chapters? i would include flashbacks to when the hyungs met, or snippets of private chats i left out of the main story, maybe even a chapter about jisung and richard~! lemme know what you think about that
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	11. Father-Son Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin and Woojin spend a day at Magic Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap that took too long. but, it's finally done
> 
> i used this as a way to cameo the rest of the members while on the job, and the whole chapter is filled with my nostalgic ramblings. so much of this is based off of my own visits to magic kingdom and the beginning... pretty much straight outta my high school days
> 
> enjoy!

“That’s it for class today. Don’t forget to put your homework on my desk before you leave.”

With a long sigh, Jeongin flipped his geometry book shut and began packing up his stuff. He shoved his class notes in his backpack and turned around to grab the sketches he was working on when he noticed someone standing in front of his desk. Or rather, four someones. 

“Hey Yennie! LeLe said we can hang out at his place after we get smoothies. Let’s go!” Daehwi grabbed his hand and he only had enough time to grab his drawings off the desk before he was pulled towards the door. Chenle bounced out ahead of them dragging Jisung along and Yedam tossed Jeongin’s bag over his shoulder with his own and followed them. 

It had become a routine for the group to get smoothies together after class every Monday. Three blocks down from the school, a local farmer set up a fruit stand at the gas station, and he would sell smoothies made with his fresh fruit. Sure, it sounds a little sketchy, but it's the best fruit Jeongin’s ever had and he’s just proud of himself for eating any fruit at all. 

Once they had their smoothies, they started the walk back to the school and planned the rest of the afternoon. “I got my license a couple days ago, so I can drive us over to my place,” Chenle said while chewing on a piece of mango. Daehwi picked up a strip of coconut from his cup and pointed it at Chenle. 

“No offense, but I don't exactly trust your driving. I’ve seen how you play Mario Kart.” he retracted his coconut and took a bite. 

“That has nothing to do with actual driving! I'm actually a great driver, probably better than you, since I have my license and you don't.” 

Jisung stepped in between the two before they started throwing fruit at each other. “It’s too hot to be fighting. Let’s hurry up before I burn up.” Chenle and Daehwi glanced at each other for a moment before coming to a silent agreement. 

“When we get to my house, we’re settling this like men.”

“Mario Kart tournament?”

“Obviously.”

Yedam chuckled and sipped his smoothie. “Please, we all know Jeongin will destroy both of you. Right Yennie?” Jeongin took a long sip of his smoothie before answering. 

“Actually, I'm gonna pass on the Mario Kart conquest for today. I’m going to Disney with Woojin hyung.”

Daehwi spun around to face Jeongin, face scrunched in confusion. “Woojin? I thought he was one of your cousin’s friends?”

“I’m not entirely sure what happened either. Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin started working at Disney and apparently my cousin and all his friends work there too. They all met and started hanging out and dragged me along.”

The five of them arrived back in the school parking lot just as a car pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal Woojin. “Jeongin! Just in time.”

Before Jeongin can answer, Chenle cuts them all off by stepping in between them and Woojin and dramatically whispering, “Jeongin I can’t believe you got a whole sugar daddy and didn’t tell us.” Jeongin didn’t know what to say to that. He glanced over at the others. Jisung was just as speechless as he was, Daehwi checked Woojin out before looking back at Jeongin and nodding in approval and Yedam… Jeongin couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he definitely seemed confused. 

“Please, I work part time at Disney. That’s hardly sugar daddy material.”

Chenle whipped around and pointed an accusatory finger at Woojin. “That’s exactly what a sugar daddy would say!” Jeongin just sighed and pushed past him to get in the car. “I’ll see you guys in class tomorrow.”

Chenle huffed and walked off towards his car and Jeongin closed the door. Woojin shifted the car into drive and was about to pull away when there was a knock on the passenger window. Jeongin looked up to see Yedam holding his bag up. He quickly opened the door, almost hitting Yedam in the process. 

“Oh crap, I forgot about that. Did you carry it the whole time?” 

Yedam smiled and handed him his bag. “Don't worry about it, it’s practically empty anyways.”

“Right.” Jeongin fiddled with the bag in his hands as the pair stood awkwardly. “Well, have fun with those three, I guess. You gotta beat them in Mario Kart for me.”

“Yes sir,” Yedam did a mini salute which made the two boys giggle. “Have fun at Disney, then.” He waved at them one last time before jogging off after the others. 

“He seems nice.”

“Please don’t, hyung.”

####  \-----------

“So where do you wanna go first?”

The pair pushed through the crowds on Main Street on their way towards Cinderella’s Castle. Honestly, Woojin hadn’t planned for the crowds to be this big on a Monday, but then again, it is summer. He looked at Jeongin to see if he had decided and immediately noticed the figure looming behind him. 

“Do you two want to take a photo today?”

Jeongin jumped two feet in the air at the person’s words. 

“Oh, hey Seungmin.” Woojin turned around to help Jeongin calm down and talk to him properly. 

“Why did you tell us you were coming to the park today? We could have had lunch with everyone,” Seungmin said with a tiny pout that Woojin felt resembled a puppy. 

“Sorry Minnie. I overslept so hyung and I actually just got here.” Jeongin glanced at Woojin with the  _ just go with it  _ look, so he reached over to comfort Seungmin. 

“I’m sorry, Minnie. Next time we make sure to get here early so we can spend time with you.”

Seungmin quickly recovered and smiled cheekily at them. “You mean all of us, or just me?” He asked with a little eyebrow wiggle. The three of them laughed together, just enjoying each other’s presence until Jeongin was almost run over by a stroller. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Seungmin stepped up to the clearly overwhelmed mother and threw on his customer service smile. 

“That’s alright! Would you like to take a picture in front of the castle today?” The woman’s two kids started cheering, and Seungmin glanced back at Woojin and Jeongin, who took that as their cue to move on. 

“See you later, Minnie!” Jeongin called back as they left Seungmin to deal with the family. The pair continued down Main Street towards the castle. They found some empty space in one of the gardens around the central square and stopped to take some selfies with Cinderella’s Castle in the back. 

Once they had taken a sufficient amount of pictures, Woojin turned to Jeongin. “So you didn’t answer my question earlier. Where do you wanna go first?”

Jeongin thought for a moment before his face lit up and he latched onto Woojin’s arm, aiming all of his cute charms at the older. “Hyung~! Can we go to the Haunted Mansion first? I wanna see Changbin hyung!” Woojin felt his ears warm up a bit, which did not mix well with the sweltering Florida heat. 

“You can put the puppy eyes away, Yennie. Today’s for you, so we’ll do whatever you want.” With an excited shout, Jeongin grabbed Woojin’s hand and dragged them off towards the Haunted Mansion.  _ Cute.  _

As the two waited in line, Jeongin told Woojin more about his trip to Blizzard Beach with Hyunjin and Jisung. He recounted the pair’s crazy antics and Woojin made a silent promise to himself to never let those two go somewhere by themselves ever again. For the safety of those around them. 

When they finally arrived at the front of the line, they looked everywhere for Changbin but couldn’t find him. They entered the room with the stretching paintings, where Jeongin pointed up at the painting of the three men on each other’s shoulders and whispered, “Look, it’s Minho, Jisung and Changbin.”

“Which one is Changbin?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The one on the bottom. Minho hyung wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice him to the quicksand.”

“Does that mean Minho is in the one on top?” The two snickered as the cast member asked them to proceed through the doors. Jeongin was still giggling as they reached the boarding area for the ride. 

“How many? Oh, hyung, Jeongin!” Changbin looked confused as Jeongin doubled over in laughter again and Woojin pulled him onto the conveyor belt. Changbin led them over to the next empty cart, asking questions the whole way. 

“What are you two doing here? Is today your day off? Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Jeongin, why are you laughing?” They sat down and Changbin continued to walk next to them. 

“Hyung~! Don’t ignore me!” Woojin finally turned to acknowledge the younger but was cut off by one of the cast members. 

“Changbin! Get over here and help.” Grumbling to himself, Changbin waved to the others just as they left the hallway and entered the dark tunnel. 

The ride began and Jeongin pointed out all the cheesy ghost effects while Woojin imitated the narrator's voice coming through the speakers. They had both ridden the ride so many times before that they started a competition to see who could say the lines in the silliest voice. 

Woojin was prepared to let out his best Goofy impression when they felt the ride stop. Actually, to be more accurate, he had already  _ started  _ his Goofy impression when the ride stopped and everyone around them heard him. Jeongin laid against the side of the cart wheezing while Woojin looked around to make sure no one had seen him. 

Unfortunately, they had stopped by one of the curves, and the cart in front of them was turned just enough that he could see the couple seated there giving him strange looks. He waved casually (read: awkwardly), which sent Jeongin into a fresh fit of wheezing. 

After helping Jeongin calm down and sitting through what felt like an eternity of awkward glances from the couple in front of them, the ride finally began moving again. 

####  \-----------

“Oh, hyung. We  _ have  _ to go here! It’s a Disney  _ tradition.” _

Woojin’s gaze shifted from Jeongin’s puppy eyes up to the large, wooden sign and back to Jeongin once again. 

“Yeah that’s a hard pass.” Woojin tried his best not to meet the maknae’s eyes as he pulled him away from the doors. Jeongin dug his heels into the ground and pulled out his most lethal pout. Woojin didn’t even have to look at the boy to know that’s exactly what he was doing. 

“But hyung~! You said we’d do  _ whatever  _ I want today! Please?” Woojin’s always been considered a fairly strong man, but not even the strongest man could withstand this child’s pure cuteness. He fought hard, but one look at Jeongin’s wide, watery eyes and lip-wobbling pout had him dropping his shoulders in defeat. Jeongin noticed immediately and brightened up, smiling as he dragged Woojin towards the one place he hoped he could avoid today. 

The Country Bear Jamboree. 

It’s not like he has anything personal against the show, it’s just that the whole thing is mediocre and the animatronics are ancient and  _ God, these freaking bears. They’re gonna haunt me for the rest of my life. _

Okay, so maybe it is personal, but after spending hours in the heat in that horrible bear costume, Woojin would prefer to spend his day off without having to see these weird ass bears that only remind him of the near heat stroke he suffers every shift. 

Jeongin, however, is having the time of his life. He must not have been lying when he said it was a Disney tradition, because he knew the lyrics to every song and sang along, sometimes wildly off-key. Soon a couple of the kids sitting next to them joined him and they all tried to sing as low as possible to match the melody of “Blood on the Saddle.” Woojin chuckled as one little boy tried to lay down on the floor to reach the notes before his mother pulled him back up, lecturing him about cleanliness. 

The show ended and Jeongin said goodbye to the kids he had befriended during the show. As the kids left, he turned back to Woojin and started poking the elder. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? You looked like you had fun!”

“... I guess it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. But,” he said as Jeongin began to tug him back towards the doors, “I think once is enough for today.”

####  \-----------

The duo continued their Disney adventure and eventually made their way over to Ariel’s Grotto. Jeongin stopped and glanced over the schedule before turning excitedly towards Woojin. 

“Ariel and Eric are here! Let’s go take a picture!” They got in line with all the families of young girls bouncing around waiting to see the princess. A few of the parents gave them strange looks, but they ignored them in favor of discussing which royal couple is the best. 

“I don’t see why this is even a discussion, hyung. Everyone  _ knows  _ Rapunzel and Eugene are by  _ far  _ the best royal couple. Definitely better than Ariel and Eric”

It was finally their turn to greet the prince and princess, but as they walked up to the pair, someone else caught their eyes. A very frazzled-looking Hyunjin came up to Ariel holding a water bottle and a mini electric fan. He pointed the fan at her face and offered her the water before noticing Woojin and Jeongin. As soon as he saw them, he perked up a bit. 

“Oh, hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!” Before he could say anything else, he was cut off by Ariel. 

“Welcome to my grotto! What are your names?” She asked in a rather passive-aggressive tone. Hyunjin huffed and turned to hand Eric his water. 

The rest of their short time in the grotto was taken up by Hyunjin and Ariel fighting for their attention. In the end, they asked Hyunjin to join them in the picture, which really pissed Ariel off. Hyunjin stood a little taller than normal as he casually pushed himself in between Jeongin and Ariel. From next to Woojin, Eric let out a small sigh just as the photographer snapped the picture. 

They said their last goodbyes to Hyunjin before exiting the grotto. Woojin tried to ask him about what had happened, but all he got was a short, “I’ll tell you later, hyung. Enjoy the rest of your day at Disney’s Magic KIngdom.”

“Oof, he hit you with the customer service line. He must be  _ mad. _ ”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Although, I think you’re right.” Woojin said as they made their way away from Ariel’s Grotto towards their next destination. 

“I’m right about what?”

“Ariel’s definitely  _ not  _ the best princess.” Jeongin laughed. 

####  \-----------

The next stop was “The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.” After running into Hyunjin, Jeongin suggested harassing Minho as well, and Woojin would never pass up a chance to see what caused Minho to be so sour at lunch every day. 

Moving through the line brought on a big wave of nostalgia for Woojin as he recalled his preschool that showed Winnie the Pooh movies every week. Jeongin sat in Rabbit’s Garden and played with some of the kids as they ran through the maze of vegetables. 

As the front of the line approached, Woojin heard some of the high school girls in front of them talking about one of the cast members. 

“Maddie, look at his  _ smile _ . Not only is he good with kids, but he’s cute, too? Life really isn’t fair.” The girl’s friend turned to her and rolled her eyes. 

“Oh my god, Lyn. You said the same thing about the guy on Haunted Mansion. Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

“I could never.”

Woojin decided to stop eavesdropping and looked to see who they were talking about. He nearly choked when his eyes landed on Minho, giggling as he helped a child into the hunny pot cart. 

“Jeongin, look.” He grabbed the maknae’s arm and directed his gaze towards his cousin, who was now waving the child off as their cart pulled away. 

“Is that-- no, it couldn’t be… ” They both stared as Minho turned around and made his way back to help the next group. The line had continued moving during this exchange so when he arrived back, it was Jeongin and Woojin’s turn. 

“Hey, guys. I was wondering when you’d stop by.” They both just stared at him. 

“I thought you hated your job?!”

“How did you know we were here?” They both asked at once.

Minho turned away from them and shuffled a bit. “Auntie told me you two were planning on coming here today.”

Still very confused, they sat down in their hunny pot. 

“Oh, and also,” Minho said as he lowered the lap bar, “Don’t tell the others. About… this. I have a reputation to uphold.” Before they could ask him what he meant, they were already off into the Hundred Acre Woods. 

####  \-----------

The sun was setting as they made their way back to the central square. Woojin bought them a brownie fudge sundae to share and they found a spot to sit together and watch the fireworks. Jeongin tooka big bite of the mint chocolate chip ice cream and hummed happily. 

“Thank you for today, hyung. I had a lot of fun.”

Woojin’s eyes fell onto the teen next to him. He had already managed to get some of the fudge on his nose, but he looked peaceful as he enjoyed the treat and waited for the show to begin. His face lit up even more as the first fireworks went off, the multitude of colors reflected in his sparkling eyes. Woojin looked up at the sky. 

“I had fun today, too. It’s good to relax every once and a while and have a day to be yourself.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they watched the fireworks dance across the sky. 

“We should do this again, hyung. But next time, let’s bring everyone with us, okay?”

“That sounds like a great idea. Although, there’s a high chance someone might die.”

“It’s okay, we can just get one of those monkey harnesses for Jisung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that, we conclude this story arc. next chapter will wrap up the rest of jeongin's summer school troubles as he finally tells the rest of the group. 
> 
> also, while writing this chapter, i had an idea, but i want to ask you guys about it.   
should i keep with the ships i have tagged or make more chapters like this one, with lil one on one moments between different pairings? i probably won't go full ot9, but i definitely like the idea of giving them all little moments like this. 
> 
> let me know what you think, and i'll see you next time, which should definitely be MUCH sooner than this chapter was. 
> 
> til next time (^_−)☆


	12. "It's All Good Now" - Lee Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've arrived at the last chapter of jeongin's summer school arc. let's go!

**PMJPS (8)**

binniebun: how’d the disney date go hyung

tigger: ?

eeyore: yeah how’d that go?

hoejin: he seemed pretty happy to me

hoejin: a lot better than when we went

tigger: ??

Minnie: theyre probably still there so he’s not gonna answer

tigger: ???

tigger: can someone p l e a s e explain what’s going on

countrybear: can u stop spamming this chat?

countrybear: jeongin needed a day to relax so we went to disney and now we’re watching the fireworks so can u PLEASE take this somewhere else

tigger: how was i the only one that didn’t know

hoejin: oh i saw them today

Minnie: me too

binniebun: ^^

eeyore: i’m pretty sure they made sure to visit all of us

tigger: （ﾟдﾟlll）

FLEX: it’s ok sungie 

FLEX: maybe next time they’ll go to animal kingdom

tigger: ( T_T)

countrybear: i’m literally right next to yennie rn so if u don’t wanna expose ur secret chat then go somewhere else

FLEX: …

hoejin: God Has Spoken

**Disney Squad (9)**

baby: thanks again for today hyung i had a lot of fun

baby: it was cool to see everyone at work

binniebun: it was nice to see u today

binniebun: a nice break from all the wild children

hoejin: personally i think it could’ve been better

countrybear: yeah about that 

countrybear: what’s ur problem with ariel anyways

hoejin: that bitch

hoejin: just because she got cast as a princess she thinks she can boss me around

baby: i didn’t think id have two princesses fighting over me

eeyore: pfft

tigger: hdjjddj

hoejin: excuse me but i’m a prince not a princess 

baby: sure

baby: whatever u say

Minnie: so jeongin

FLEX: do i detect a serious tone

FLEX: in this chat???

baby: speak

Minnie: i know uve been kinda stressed lately

**PMJPS (8)**

tigger: SEUNGMIN WHAT R U DOING

hoejin: ABORT ABORT

**Disney Squad (9)**

Minnie: r u feeling better now?

baby: …

baby: yeah i am

baby: woojin hyung helped me with some stuff and i got to have fun today without worrying about it

Minnie: do u wanna talk about it

baby: hhh

binniebun: it’s ok if u don’t wanna but we’re here to listen

dumber: and if u want we’ll try to help u however we can

countrybear: it’s up to u

baby: … 

baby: ok 

baby: so don’t be mad or laugh 

eeyore: those r two very different reactions

baby: I Can Stop

eeyore: sorry

baby: anyways

baby: i

baby: i failed some class last year and now i’m doing summer classes

hoejin: … 

FLEX: is that it?

baby: yes?

eeyore: i remember summer class

eeyore: it was wild

dumber: how was it wild?

eeyore: well to start we had a genius and a teachers pet that summer

eeyore: u and woojin were literally the last people i expected to see

dumber: fair enough

tigger: man i almost had to do summer classes

tigger: i hung out with u guys instead of doing my homework 

tigger: but my teacher said i could do a project to make up for the work i missed so i could graduate with everyone else

hoejin: yeah we didn’t see u for a month

FLEX: wait

FLEX: did u fail because of us?

Minnie: we asked u to hang out all the time and didn’t ask if u had work to do

baby: it’s not ur fault

baby: sure i spent a lot of time with u guys but there were still plenty of times i could’ve done my work or studied but i just didn’t 

baby: also geometry is stupid anyways and even though i’m actually studying now i still don’t get it

tigger: they’re making u take geometry again?

hoejin: now i feel even worse

baby: no stop

baby: ur not allowed to blame anyone

dumber: u know i can help u with it if u want 

dumber: i like to think i’m good at math

eeyore: don’t be fooled

eeyore: chans good at everything he’s just being modest

**no math zone (2)**

countrybear: feel better? 

baby: yeah

countrybear: why didn’t u want to tell them?

countrybear: they’ve been worried about u and they thought they’d done something wrong

baby: i was afraid they’d make fun of me or stop hanging out with me cause i failed

baby: which i realized is stupid

countrybear: it’s not stupid to be afraid to lose people u care about 

countrybear: everyone’s afraid of people leaving them, but u have to have faith that they care about u enough to stick around and help u when ur struggling

countrybear: and even if u think they might leave, u won’t know until u tell them, but that’s the hardest thing to do

baby: wow

baby: i wasn’t expecting a tedtalk 

countrybear: i kinda rambled a bit but still

baby: thanks hyung

baby: i understand what ur saying but i said it was stupid cause i’m literally smarter than all of them put together

baby: except seungmin he’s really smart

countrybear: so we’re good?

baby: yup it’s all good <3

baby: i thought this summer would suck but its not so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally starting to get back to the writing mood. i have a lot of other stuff planned to write, but im gonna finish this first. should i post a teaser of it? i'm not really sure because it's not quite finished yet, and i wanna have that one finished before i post it. 
> 
> but back to this fic. after a couple filler chapters we'll be moving on to the next arc. how do we feel about some flashbacks to hyung line in summer school? i honestly think it'll be fun to write, and it'll introduce a few more characters
> 
> i feel like i've said a lot so i'll go now. til next time (^_−)☆

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i just wanted to drop a couple things here for you. 
> 
> first, my friend made this edit for the fic. its super funny and it kinda outlines each of their jobs at the park? honestly its more like a disney crack video but i love it  
[Where dreams die (SKZ disney AU)](https://youtu.be/eocH7GSDGWY)
> 
> second, i wanted to give you my twitter in case any of you ever want to get in touch with me. i might also start posting updates on my writing and giving little spoilers and previews as i write them. come check it out  
[@kpop_trxshbin](https://twitter.com/kpop_trxshbin)


End file.
